Stress is a risk factor for alcohol use disorders (AUDs). This is a multi-year R13 application to support investigators from the United States and enable them to attend the International Conference entitled ?Alcoholism and Stress: A Framework for Future Treatment Strategies? in 2020 and 2023. These are the fifth and sixth Conferences, sequel to our highly successful meetings on Alcohol and Stress that were held in Volterra in May 2008, 2011, 2014 and 2017. This Congress series is one of the first international meetings directed at bridging ongoing independent programs on stress and alcoholism mechanisms in Europe and the USA. This conference provides a venue for the interaction of a broad group of biomedical researchers, and as a result, we expect that it will be of broad interest to basic and clinical researchers around the world. The meeting will be held on May 5-8, 2020 in Volterra, Pisa, Italy. The attractive location of the meeting will provide an excellent opportunity for scientists from the USA to present and discuss their cutting edge research with international colleagues and also provide opportunities for new collaborative research. The target audience consists of clinicians and researchers interested in the advancement of biomedical research on stress and AUDs with the goal of developing new and innovative treatment strategies. This meeting will give participants the chance to present their latest findings related to alcohol and stress research through posters, symposia, roundtable discussions, as well as plenary lectures. Notably, it will provide a unique opportunity for alcohol researchers from all over the world to meet on a personal level and interact with clinical researchers to develop drug strategies for alcoholism treatment. The meeting will also foster alcohol-related research collaboration within a community that otherwise would have had limited access to such a venue and body of knowledge (this includes the European countries). Approximately 150 attendees are expected from all over the world, including, but not limited to the following countries: Russia, Australia, Canada, China, France, Germany, Japan, Spain, Sweden, United Kingdom, and the USA. This multi-year R13 application requests funding for travel expenses (US carrier economy fare) for up to 30 US scientists to attend this important meeting on stress and alcohol. Preference would be given to students, post-docs, early career investigators with little or no other funding sources and scientists from areas with few resources to fund such a trip. Priority will be given to individuals who belong to the scientifically and medically underserved populations and communities, as we have done in previous meetings. This application also requests partial coverage of travel expenses for two invited plenary speakers and for publication costs.